


Lost and Found (Subject to change tbh)

by blessedbyvoltron



Series: Voltron: Dawn of a new Era [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, ill add tags when im not super lazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbyvoltron/pseuds/blessedbyvoltron
Summary: Lance pages keith and things just start rolling down hill from therePost canon
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Dawn of a new Era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660543
Kudos: 3





	Lost and Found (Subject to change tbh)

**Author's Note:**

> AAH my first fic ever lol. Hmu with those criticisms, I like the pain ;)
> 
> I'll add my discord later if anyone is interested, just comment down below. I doubt this'll get very far but maybe one day I'll make a server?

5 years ago the war ended. 2 years after everyone split up to do their own thing. Shiro settled down and got married, living his new life as the new head of the Garrison and making Earth the new hub for universal post war relief. Hunk set off to help with diplomatic missions alongside Coran. The two of them had a knack for forging alliances across the galaxy. Pidge and Matt spent their time researching new ways to protect the universe, the Galra empire might have fallen, but there would always be a new threat to fight against and this time, everyone would be prepared to fight. Keith went on to lead a peace corp with the Blade, providing help to planets impacted by the Empire. And Lance… he was now sitting on his porch. Depressed.

He would occasionally lead tours, retell epic battles between Voltron and the Empire. But talking about Allura just hurt now. A numbing pain ran through him every time he thought about it. They dated but.. In the end they both agreed that the love between them grew into a more familial kind of love. Lance thought of her as a sister as the years flew by. Now, he and Keith were together. It was difficult at times, with Keith out on missions all the time, but Lance was okay with it. Keith was good for him. The bond that they shared out in space only grew stronger as they got together. Nothing was too serious yet, but Lance knew for a fact that Keith had come to be someone very dear to him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Today was like every other day. Keith was out on a mission with the Blade. Pidge had managed to make communicators for them, but with how far away Keith was only small messages could be sent. And that’s all Lance needed. Little codes shared between them…

458 - ILU  
478 - HRU  
6478 - MISU

It was cheesy, they both agreed on that, but it made Lance happy. 

Lance paged Keith. No response. But that was typical. Usually a signal took awhile to reach him or he was busy helping the universe or he was out having fun with all the cool and unique cultures. Yeah, Lance kinda wished he was there too. When the war first ended, he was too heartbroken to do anything productive. His Lion, Gone. Allura, Gone. Everything he had done to get where he was, Gone. Everyone thought that he needed a break, take it easy for awhile but really he was itching to get back out there. He missed flying, fighting, making a difference. He got up and pulled out his phone and dialed.

“Hey~ Veronica! What’s up? Need help with anything?”

She had been put in charge of the reconstruction of all the major cities and with the help of the Coalition and Olkari, the buildings were being built better than ever before. 

“Oh, Uhhh… I think I’ve got it all under control, Lance. Thanks though.” Tapping could be heard on the other end of the phone as Lance bit his lip.

“Oh! I know. There’s a ship arriving today with some supplies. If you could help distribute them throughout the colonies that would be great.”

Lance nodded his head and smiled. “Got it! Your main man Lance is on the job.” He sighed contentedly and hummed. “Thanks, Nica.”

“No problem, Lance..” Lance hung up, shoving his phone in his pocket as he talked towards the truck.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lance stretched and rolled his shoulders. There were a lot of boxes to unpack from the ship, but he managed to get most of it done. He checked his communicator. Still no response from Keith and Lance was still worried. “It’s fine. He’s fine. Probably just… busy. Yea, he’ll reply when he has time. He’s got the Blade of course he’s fine.” Lance shook his head as he tried to clear his head. He was now pacing back and forth up and down in front of the statue of Allura. He’d always go there to clear his head. Talking about it hurt, but was oddly comforting at times, and that’s what he needed right now.

He checked his communicator again. Still silent. He groaned and ran his hands through his hair, looking up at the statue. “What am I supposed to do, Allura?” He sat down at the table where they ate every year to commemorate her. “I know it’s fine but… something just feels off..” Lance bit his lip and crossed his arms. “Zarkon is gone but.. What if there’s something else out there..” He sighed and looked up to the sky and watched it slowly shift from blue to pink as the sun started to set. “Old generals… beasts… I don’t know..” Lance rubbed his hand over his marks. “Wish you were still here. You’d probably lecture me on how Keith was fine and that I was worrying too much in that funny accent of yours..”

“Lonce, Keith is perfectly capable of handling himself. You need to calm down and pull yourself together. He was a paladin of Voltron, the leader at that. He’s fine.” Lance said, mimicking her accent before laughing softly to himself. “Oh god, I’m going crazy.” He stood up and stretched again, walking closer to the Statue and brushing his hand against it. “I wonder if you wanted this. I mean, obviously you didn’t plan on this but.. Would you have wanted me to stay on Earth?” Lance felt a tear fall down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. “I just don’t understand it… you couldn’t even say goodbye to Coran..” He stepped back again and looked up at her face. “We all miss you…” 

Lance shoved away those thoughts to the back of his head again and checked his communicator. Something was definitely off, Keith never took this long to reply. “Maybe his communicator broke?” That sounded actually reasonable, and it put Lance to ease for a bit. “I’ll pretend that that’s what it is. Thanks Princess.” He patted the statue before walking off towards the Garrison, sending another message to Keith. 

439\. 865.

He bit his lip again as he pocketed the device, not letting it distract him too much as he set out to find Pidge.

____________________________________________________________________________

“No, Lance. I’m really busy.” Pidge groaned as they tried to shake Lance off of them. “You really have nothing else to do?” They looked up to see Lance’s face.

“Nope.” He said as he popped the p. “Keith is gone on a mission, Hunk is busy doing democratic stuff, even Veronica is too busy to hang out with her little bro.” Lance chuckled and let go of Pidge, walking over to sit on one of the workbenches. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” Pidge sighed and nodded, rubbing their temples. “Fine. Just… don’t touch anything. Got it?” Lance nodded his head excitedly as he scooted down to see what they were working on. “What is that?”

Pidge hummed and muttered to themselves before glancing at Lance. “I’ve been trying to figure out Altean technology, but nothing I try works!” They groaned and rubbed their temples, leaning back in the chair. “You’d think that after all our time in space, after helping repair the castle so many times, after actually HAVING TIME to figure out how all this works… I’d be able to discover something, right?” They shoved everything on the workbench to the side and slammed their head onto it. “But I’ve made no progress. ZERO.” 

Lance nodded his head and patted Pidge’s back. “There there. Why were you trying to replicate Altean stuff. I’d figure that you’d like Olkari stuff better or something.” Pidge shook their head and tilted their head to the side to look at Lance, head still on the table. “I do. But Altean technology is just so amazing. The Olkari have it down, but it only seems to work under certain circumstances. I can’t just tap on a cube and make it change shape, only they can. Sure, I’ve been able to control some of their robots but that was one time years ago. And I had to wear a device just to communicate with it.” She sat back up and pulled out a worn out notebook, probably from their time in space. “Alteans MASTERED technology. When we first arrived, most if not all of their tech was compatible with us. I mean… Green was just amazing. And besides the lions, the bayards were… out of this world. Pun intended.”

Lance laughed and nodded his head as he continued listening to them. Pidge got up and pulled out a box from underneath one of the benches. “I’ve made tons of prototypes, but none of them have worked... “ They dropped the box next to Lance and shuffled through the contents. “If I could get a bayard to work, then that would mean we could have transformative tech available to use on pretty much anything.” Lance looked into the box and tilted his head. “And none of these worked? They look almost like identical copies.” Pidge shook their head. “None of them. I’m gonna have Coran look at them when he gets back, and I’ve asked Hunk if he could find anything out but… nothing. I’m completely stumped.” 

Lance hummed and hopped off of the workbench and reached into the box. “Well maybe you just needed a little Lancey Lance magic~” He waved the bayard around as Pidge rolled their eyes and continued flipping through their notes. Lance shrugged and waved the bayard around, posing like the first day he’d ever gotten one. Little did he know that his marks started to grow. The bayard came to life, a faint blue hue glowing through the seams as it transformed into a gun. “Uhh…. Pidge? I thought you said these didn’t work…”

“Lance what? Of course they don’t work. What are you talking abo-” Pidge froze, eyes wide as they turned around to look at Lance. “How the fuck did you..”

“I have no idea.. I touched it and.. Well.. this happened.” He gestured towards the gun and grinned awkwardly. “Maybe I just have a knack for Altean stuff?” He laughed softly as he remembered the first time he met blue. 

“Your cheeks are glowing. Oh! Of course!” Pidge walked over and examined Lance’s face. “Coran mentioned that Alchemists were the ones that designed the lions and built the ship, right? Maybe that’s what was missing… Lance, maybe the bayard reacted to you because YOU have altean magic now.”

“Magic? Pidge, I just got the marks. I’m not… I’m not really Altean. You know that, right?” Lance laughed uncomfortably, making the weapon shift back to bayard form.

“Did you try? Lance, your face is glowing. I’m not saying that you’re just Altean now but.. Maybe Allura gave you all of her magic or something.” They went back to the box and picked up another prototype bayard. “Look, see? This thing won’t budge no matter how hard I try.” Pidge handed it to Lance and swapped them out. “Try it out.” They took the other bayard and held it their hands as they examined it. “See look, I think you’re the key.” The bayard shifted to the Garotte they had used as a part of Voltron. “Maybe you’re imbuing them with quintessence or something. Maybe that’s what was missing. The battery…” 

Lance held the new bayard in his hand and sure enough, he got it to shift into a gun again. “First of all, don’t call me a battery. That’s weird. Secondly, this is amazing.” He aimed the gun around and smirked before pointing it downward to change into a sword. He looked back up at Pidge and smirked. “Got anymore things for me to touch?”  
Pidge nodded their head excitedly and left the lab, only to come back with another box. They handed it to Lance and rushed to go grab their notes to scribble what they had discovered down. “Go put that on and come back. Bathroom’s down the hall to the right.”.

Lance nodded his head and went to the bathroom, opening the box and slipping into the contents. It was a suit of armor. Similar to that of their old armor, but different at the same time. This one fit snug against his body, a thin breastplate running across his chest. If he didn’t know any better, he would have guessed that it was some sort of Blade armor. But the small earth symbol embroidered to top left side gave it away. Lance looked into the mirror and smiled before heading back out.

“Pidge, I think you’ve really outdone yourself this time.” Lance smirked as he posed in the middle of the room. “How do I look?”

Pidge snickered as they walked around him, studying the fit. “Fine. How does it feel? Too tight? Too loose?” They poked at the breastplate and kept talking. “Try to summon your bayard.”

Lance nodded his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He held his hand to the side and summoned the bayard to him. “Holy crow, Pidge. This is amazing. I mean, the armor fits nice, definitely more breathable that the old ones. And this…” He held up the bayard, letting it disappear in his hand as it stored itself in his armor. “Why? Zarkon is gone and the war is over.”

Pidge shrugged and kept writing stuff down in their journal. “You ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen? I wanna make sure that we’re prepared for something as big as the Empire.”

Lance nodded his head, understanding what they meant. “Cool cool…” Lance felt the armor some more and tilted his head. “Why is it so thin though?” 

Pidge’s eyes glowed with excitement as she pulled out another suit from the box. “These I’ve actually gotten to work. For the most part anyway. They’re made from carbon nanotubes. And in theory, these would be a lot stronger and durable than the old stuff and look!” They pressed the earth symbol, causing the armor to almost dissolve into itself, creating a small pendant that sat nicely in their hand. “Changing before battle was always annoying . Now it’s way easier.” She grinned widely, proud of themself. “Give it a try.”

Lance tapped the symbol, feeling the armor immediately shift into a small pendant that hung down from his neck. “Awesome. Wish you told me to wear clothes underneath though.” Lance stood there in just his boxers before tapping the pendant again, the armor spreading back out and covering him.

“Yea sorry, forgot about that. Haven’t really gotten the chance to test it on people with Matt being gone.” Pidge hummed as they set down the pendant and notebook. “Okay now summon the shield.”

Lance nodded his head and flexed his left hand. His marks glowed as he felt the shield materialize in his hand. “Nice, just like old times.”

Pidge nodded their head and smiled. “Yea, it really is… Thanks, Lance.”

Lance nodded his head and put away the shield. “Anytime, dude.” He smiled back and sighed. “I think I’m gonna go change. We should really grab a bite some time. Hunk’s coming back in like...3 days I think. We could all sit down and catch up. You could probably tell Coran about what you found.”

“That sounds great, I’d love to.” Pidge smiled and waved Lance off as he left to change.

As soon as Lance got out of the armor he changed into his normal clothes. He checked his communicator before sighing again. Still nothing. He stepped out of the bathroom and handed the suit to Pidge. 

“Keep it. I’ve got dozens of them just sitting around.” Pidge pressed the suit against him and shook their head. 

“Thanks, I’ll text you tomorrow with more details.” Lance waved to Pidge as he left, getting in his truck and driving home.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lance cooked a small dinner and ate it. He checked his communicator before he took a quick shower, hopping into the bed. He sent one last message to Keith before tossing his communicator on the nightstand and forcing himself to sleep. “He’s gonna be fine..."

458\. 2723.


End file.
